Task. 35: The Head of God
The Head of God is the thirty-fifth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis The Boukenger undertake a mission to finish collecting a Precious that previously got away from the original trio and now is in the hands of Dark Shadow. Plot Everyone is informed that their newest Precious to obtain is the God's Head, which the team couldn't get from the ruins back before Yellow and Black joined. Masumi and Natsuki think the Chief failed. Sakura clarifies it was her and Shouta's fault. Shouta has been tracking it and found that Dark Shadow has it now. A trade is going down at noon. But they are two locations. Shouta grabs the pointer and transmits the date from his laptop to the table for all to see. One has to be fake. They are splitting, Shouta and Sakura at one location; and Eiji, Natsuki, and Masumi at another. Satoru is going to stay at the base to oversee it all.At the Dark Shadow base, Shizuka says she wants to reconstruct the mountain they live on that is falling apart with the money they going to get. Gekkou warns her about Boukenger. Yaiba says he prepared a lure trade. Karths are there too at their disposal. The others are posing as stockers, taking boxes out of a truck outside a warehouse. Eiji think it is the real trade. Natsuki compliments Masumi on how he looks, he dislikes it. Satoru talks to their through earpieces. Sakura and Shouta are at the Shina Heavy Industries Science Research Lab. As they enter through the stairwell, Satoru oversees everything and Mr. Voice says it thrills him. Sakura and Shouta tie two security guards up and dress up as security. Sakura says she doesn't want to remember the first time they went for the Precious. Shouta admits he wasn't used to it yet, that Sakura didn't trust him. Four men in white robes exist a car at the warehouse. Natsuki says, "Let's arrest them!" Masumi corrects her. Sakura and Shouta spot Shizuka in the main control room on the security cameras. Shizuka shouts to four of the people there that the God's Head can make any weapon. One of the men grabs her and tells her to be discreet. Sakura wants to go to check if it is real but Shouta notices an innocent girl in the lunch room. He says she might get caught in between and he has to do something about that. Meanwhile, Yaiba emerges and hands a box to the white robes. They show him the money. Masumi shoots out a hook from his ScopeShot to grab hold of the box. Masumi makes his presence known. Yaiba says 3 is no match for him and blasts at them, they transform at the same time. The men fight while Yellow reports to Satoru. Shizuka takes off the white blanket from the God's Head, showing it off to the men in the lab. Sakura and Shouta are about to go... when Shouta aims to speak through the microphone to talk to the girl. Sakura warns him. He tells the girl that the area is 'about to be off-limits.' Shizuka hears the voice and knows it is Shouta. The lady leaves the room. Sakura tells Shouta that 'you never change, do you?' Shouta climbs up the steps and says to not criticize, they exit. Shizuka activates the God Head and cables sprout out and seal the control room and lunch room. Sakura and Shouta pass by the girl from earlier and before he can do anything, the door closes behind him, locking them in. Lasers from the security camera zap the two through the hall. They land in the lunch room, trapped. Sakura checks her arm, she is wounded. Shouta's leg is wounded. Yaiba shows his true face and performs his paper crane attack toward Black and Silver. They roll toward the white robed men and they fight them. Yellow detects the God's Head to check it is a real Precious and is shocked to find out it is zero. She announces to her male comrades that it is fake. Yaiba leaves the white-robers, who happened to be Kraths, to fight them. Communications are cut off with Blue and Pink. Morio informs Satoru that there is a jamming field in the lab. Sakura checks that her Accellular it is not working. Shouta apologizes. Sakura smiles and says it couldn't be helped. She thought this would occur. Satoru, uncharacteristically touches his face in front of a mirror. Morio, in front of him, fixes his jacket. Satoru tells Morio it is up to him and exists the building. Morio does the 'attack' motion. Eiji, Masumi, and Natsuki finish off the Karths. Shouta avoids the lasers and taps into the system and the 'Head' tells Shizuka. She frets. Eiji, Masumi, and Natsuki arrive on the roof and before they go inside, Satoru arrives. Satoru tells them to standby because the other two must have a plan. Masumi asks what if they don't have a plan. Satoru panics but quickly picks up his composure. Natsuki asks how he knows. Satoru falls again but picks it up with that he knows them for so long. Shouta says the door will open in 50 secs and the security cameras will stop but only for 5 seconds. 10 seconds later, it will stop for another five. Because of Shouta's wounded leg, Sakura will go. He asks her if he trusts him. She tells him that he hasn't changed but what she has learned is that she will never sacrifice someone else. She adds that especially a woman. He tosses her a strap and she ties it as a ponytail ribbon. Sakura runs out when the door opens and races through the hall but the laser activates, but she manages to dodge it. Then when the lasers shut down again, she runs into the command room. Using the Scope Shot, she shoots off the cables the 'Head' was using. Sakura takes off the strap. The other four run, when they see the connection is back. Shouta confronts Shizuka and she changes into her ninja uniform. The other men freak. The others arrive and they have her surrounded. She tells them the trade was a success and that they fell for it. The 'God's Head' turns out to be Mamorigami. The men run out. Yaiba is elsewhere with the real God's Head and trades it with a man in a black coat and hat for two suitcases full of yen. Yaiba leaves. Shouta reveals they actually knew about the third trade. Eiji, Natsuki and Masumi shocked. Even more when Satoru reveals to be Morio. Shouta is alerted that the mission is complete through his Accellular. The man in the black hat and jacket is actually Satoru under disguise as Morio. He closes the box and exits as he leaves the hat and glasses with the man tied up in ropes. Shizuka leaves Mamorigami to fight them. He freaks out and teleports outside. Morio, Sakura, Eiji, Shouta, Natsuki, and Masumi all do the motion to transform but Morio doesn't. They introduce themselves. Morio introduces himself as 'The MechanicMakino!' Mamorigami is upset that they ruin his hard the work. The others jump down except for Morio, who just wishes them luck. They fight the monster. The monster rolls Blue down. They all gather and do a combination attack. Blue and Black hold him down as Pink and Yellow slash him. BoukenBlue dons the Accelltector and uses the DualCrasher on Mamorigami. Back at DS headquarters, Yaiba opens up the suitcases to find the money was fake. He throws them down, some get in the fire. He calls for Gekkou's help. Gekkou makes Mamorigami huge. Red arrives with GoGo Voyager and the four main rangers board the vehicle. Silver is about to go but Morio stops him, telling him the SirenBuilder's repairs aren't done. Silver is disappointed that he will absent for 'the good part.' Mamorigami blasts them and they blast him. GoGoVoyager tries locking on to Mamorigami, which he says not to but they do indeed blast him down. He latches on to him with cords and shocks them. They try to break through but the system is not responding. Blue says the system would temporarily shut down if he restored it. Black tries splitting up but it doesn't work. Pink says it is too reckless but Yellow and Black endlessly press the button. After much pressing, the vehicles split up. They form DaiVoyager and destroy Mamorigami, before he can do anything. Under the sunset, the team marches with the captured Precious. Natsuki is upset they didn't tell them the plan. Satoru says they would have exposed them. Masumi thinks he is looking down on them. Sakura says the ends justify the means, but the other three are still not happy. Morio makes them laugh, supposedly imitating Satoru and they all go running. Satoru is kind of insulted, the others join in as they run off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Laboratory Manager: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files ]] *'Giant Robo': The Boukenger look back at the first Giant Robo (巨大ロボ, Kyodai Robo) of Super Sentai, Battle Fever J's Battle Fever Robo. They mention Goranger's Variblune and Varidreen, as well as J.A.K.Q.'s Sky Ace, the various flying fortresses of the early Sentai teams. However, Battle Fever Robo was the first Robo, and they mention its Cross Fever attack. In the end, the team is in DaiBouken's cockpit waving the same flags from the Battle Fever J retrospective, after which the camera zooms out to show both Battle Fever Robo and DaiBouken using Chinese Bamboo Slash and Adventure Drive, side-by-side. **This is Masumi's sixth time starting the segment. **Song: "Battle Fever Great Combat Mission" (バトルフィーバー大出撃, Batoru Fībā Daishutsugeki) performed by Ichirou Mizuki, Koorogi '73, and Columbia Cradle Club **The footage of the Battle Fever Robo/DaiBouken team attack would be re-used in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where it was used to defeat Hades God Ifrit of Mahou Sentai Magiranger (alongside Dyna Robo and Flash King). **The announcement of Cross Fever prior to the end is part of a two-prong final attack used later in BFJ from episode 15; Cross Fever is utilized by Battle Fever Robo before the Chinese Bamboo Slash. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, Mecha Reference *Mamorigami: King Pyramider (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) **Mamorigami takes the guise of an object created by an ancient civilization with advanced complex abilities more akin to futuristic technology; this is a key factor of Ohranger, both with the creators of King Pyramider as well as the villanous Baranoia created at the same period. **Mamorigami is the last Tsukumogami of the series. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Task 33: The Sun of Lemuria, Task 34: The Distant Memories, Task 35: The Head of God and Task 36: The Oni's Kanabou. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi